Glass roses and Shattered mirrors
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Deidara is living a miserable life at home. which his alcoholic brother which is torment for him and takes things a turn for the worse...he doesn't want his friends to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

The sun was barely out this morning it was so cold and freezing. A innocent child had fallen asleep so lazily and in a trance. Not thinking about time as he suddenly realized the alarm ringed loud as possible. Deidara jolted out of bed and slammed the alarm clock. "Dammit'' Deidara yelled.

Deidara crept to his shower so he wouldn't wake up his angry brother and turned on the water to let it hit his bruised skin. Deidara stared at his arm so many cuts and bruises it hurts so much but,'' _why him why not anyone_ _else?''_ Deidara thought . The maid came in the room stared directly at deidara who's wounds were showing. ''He beat you again didn't he'' She answered. Deidara stared at her then, nodded. Deidara only winced at the pain he wanted to cry or scream.

His heart was torn being treated like this. ''Make sure you let nobody see the bruises, understand'' May responded. Deidara nodded his head in agreement. Deidara worn a long-sleeve shirt and a pair jeans tied his hair in a ponytail style like he usually did.

''Master deidara breakfast is ready'' May said. Deidara walked passed his drunken brother with sake bottles on the desk and much more. Deidara ate breakfast and waved goodbye. He was glad to be away from home from his brother and his greedy ways.

As he was walking towards the school he saw his friends konan, sasori and itachi. ''Hi, un'' Deidara said cheerfully. ''So, happy I see'' Konan added. ''Morning dei-chan'' Sasori said. ''Hi, danna'' Deidara said happily. ''Nice day isn't it'' Itachi said. ''Wow, you're playing it cool'' Konan said.

''Aren't you suppose to be with pain'' They all said. ''No'' konan said. Itachi sighed. ''How are you?'' Sasori said. ''I'm fine you can say, un''Deidara said in the cheerful voice. ''Good'' Sasori said in a kind manner. ''Danna'' Deidara spoken.

Deidara had been best friends since freshman year then came itachi and also konan. ''Aren't you guys going to argue over art'' Konan and Itachi said. ''Maybe'' Sasori said and deidara said. ''Like the time you got drunk'' Sasori said.

''Hey, that was an accident'' Konan yelled. ''An accident oh'' Itachi said. ''Wait, the hell'' Hidan said. ''Hidan were the fuck did you come in'' Sasori said coldly. ''Not like your god's creation''Hidan said. ''You and your dumbass god can go to hell ''Itachi said.

''At least a buddhist doesn't like pain or death he loves peace'' Konan interjected. ''Not my problem'' Deidara said. ''There bloody and brutal'' Sasori said. Hidan quirked a eyebrow ''Your fucking insane'' Itachi and sasori said. ''I know I'm insane'' Hidan said.

"Odd'' Konan said. After they were debating for about 20 or 30 minutes. ''Does it even matter'' Deidara said out of anger. ''What the fuck is your problem?'' Hidan said. '"Nothing I don't have a problem'' Deidara said in cool tone.

''Really'' Konan asked. ''No, I don't I'm fine just fine'' Deidara spoken. Itachi just stared at him randomly thinking of some issue. Sasori looked at deidara he was about to pull him near but, deidara refused in a matter of seconds which isn't his motive usually he loved hugs.

''I'm just you know being myself'' Deidara said in a calm tone. ''Are you sure?'' Sasori said. ''Hmm, yeah'' Deidara lied. He was not okay he was on a brink of insanity slowly slipping his mind away of his brother out of hand drinking and his sick twisted games.

deidara was dazed in a moment. The sounds of screams and blood splattered on the floor and the sounds of cries and shattered glass. "Hey, deidara'' Itachi yelled. Deidara snapped out the daze an quick instant caused him to look around.

''You spaced out... are you okay?'' Konan said. ''Yeah, un I'm fine'' Deidara said. ''Yeah, you looked like you where about to cry'' Hidan teased. ''Shut up and I wasn't about to'' Deidara snapped. ''Hidan don't tease him anymore.'' Sasori growled.

''Testy I see'' Konan said. Konan might not look stupid but, she wasn't and knew Deidara for two years their was something going on. ''Geeze can't have no fucking fun'' Hidan said. ''Don't even think about it'' Itachi said. ''konan'' hidan said seductively. ''No, so fuck off'' konan said out of anger.

''Geeze some people are real assholes in the morning'' Hidan said. ''And you have very bad cussing habit'' Konan said. ''And you have a fucking problem with it'' Hidan said. ''There you go'' Deidara added. Deidara stared at the sky feel lonely and dazed then gazed at the bruise.

It was purple slowly changing into black...

Flashback

_''Deidara get your ass down here'' Ischida screamed. ''Nii-san what is it '' Deidara said shyly. _

_''You got into another fight i see'' ischida yelled. "Please stop this'' Deidara begged . _

_''now your bitchy and whiny just like mom'' Ischida said. Deidara's eyes looked into his violent blue ones. _

_''No, I'm not'' Deidara screamed. Ischida growled he picked up the sake bottle from the ground and was trying to aim at his face but, got his bicep instead. _

_Deidara fallen to the ground. ''What was that brat'' Ischida growled. ''I'm not like her'' Deidara yelled out of rage. _

_smack. Deidara had a bruise on his right arm. ''Say it again I want you to little'' Ischida said. ''Your drunk'' Deidara cried. _

_ Ischida pulled deidara by the collar almost choking him to death. Deidara felt the life being sucked out of him he was about to cry''So, what difference does it make I'm you're brother and I own you'' Ischida growled. _

_Deidara fell to the floor feeling useless and a alone also afraid fear of losing his..._

end flashback...

Deidara quickly covered up the wound so his friends won't see it. ''Hey'' Sasori said. ''Oh, hi'' Deidara said. ''Can I walk you home'' Sasori asked. ''No, thanks I will be fine'' Deidara said. ''Oh , tomorrow you want to come over'' Sasori said.

''I guess so, un'' Deidara said. ''I will see you later'' Sasori said. Deidara walked away and raced home. Hoping and praying his brother wasn't home. Brother sat there slowly drinking the sake bottle drink by drink until, he was sloppy drunk.

Deidara was home late. Ischida was upset ''Home late I see'' Ischida said. Deidara stared ''I didn't mean to I was...'' Deidara said. Ischida smacked him in the face. Deidara fell. ''get up slut'' Ischida growled. Then, he kicked him and tugged his soft blonde hair.

Deidara almost screamed out. ''Don't scream'' ischida said. Threw him on the floor like a rag doll. Deidara coughed and howled with pain. ''I heard your grades were slipping'' Ischida growled. Smack kicked punched thrown on the floor.

Deidara coughed. ''You're weak and stupid, Let me put you in a damn closet and beat your ass some more'' ischida said. Deidara's eyes narrowed he hate being in the closet it was dark, cold and damp only silence. Ischida threw him in there deidara was kicking and screaming,

''Let me out please let me out un'' Deidara screamed. The banged on the door his hardest kicking the door until, he was very exhausted. Ischida looked ''Seems your not well behaved'' Ischida said. "Please un'' Deidara said crying in deep tears.

ischida open the closet saw his brother sleeping he carried him put him to bed. ''You're beating isn't over just yet'' Ischida hissed in his ear. Ischida slammed the door. deidara curled in a small ball and fallen asleep still with unbearable pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Denies

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Sasori stared at the calm moon thinking about deidara until, his grandmother walked in the room. ''Yes, chiyo-bassama'' Sasori said with a sigh. ''Why don't you go visit him'' Granny chiyo insisted. Sasori stared ''Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori yelled. Granny chiyo stared at him he knew that something was up.

''Your in love with him aren't you'' Granny chiyo stated. 'Sasori scoffed ''What no'' Sasori lied. ''I can see it in your face'' Granny chiyo said. 'Sasori stared ''I like girls not guys'' Sasori said in a quick tone. "Well, what about sakura'' Granny chiyo said.

Sakura shuddered ''Hell, no I rather die'' Sasori snapped. ''Well hinata'' granny chiyo asked. ''She's too nice'' Sasori spoken. ''Ten ten'' Granny chiyo added. ''She's is a tomboy'' Sasori yelled. ''Well, what about deidara'' granny chiyo asked.

Sasori froze and looked at her ''Ugh, why make it hell for me'' Sasori said. ''Because you can't deny it'' Granny chiyo said. ''I'm doing it right now so what difference does it make'' sasori said bitterly. Granny chiyo stared and gave a certain kind look.

"Your petty ass look won't get to me'' Sasori said. ''You can't deny it your in l-'' Granny chiyo said. ''Listen, I like deidara as a friend not a lover'' Sasori with a vicious growl. ''I do not tolerate that tone'' Granny chiyo insisted. ''You keep saying I'm in love with him when I'm not'' Sasori said in anger.

''Your worried about him'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori rolled his eyes thinking maybe he is falling in love with him. But if something ever happened to deidara he would go insane breakdown in tears revenge on the person who caused his pain.

Sasori laid down he sighed and was ready to close his eyes fading off to sleep...

Flashback

_deidara was racing across the hall as the bullies chased him _

_''Get over here'' A voice growled. Deidara kept running almost felt like he was dying _

_Until he was pulled by the hair he screamed terribly loud. ''Look at the girl cry'' A voice_ said.

_''Let me go un!'' Deidara screamed. ''Do you have a speech problem or something?'' One kid sneered. _

_''No, un'' Deidara said. He was about to get hit. ''Get your hands off of him''Sasori growled. _

_''What are you going to do'' One kid said. This Sasori punched the boy in the face _

_Deidara fallen to the ground. ''Thanks danna'' Deidara said. Sasori gave a kind pleading smile in showing his kindness. _

_Sasori lend out a hand. Deidara got off the ground..._

Deidara stared at the calm skies he was too sore to move. Ischida came in and curved an evil smile. ''So, your up'' Ischida said softly. Deidara's eyes narrowed as he bit his lip until it bled. ''Blood on your lips little brother'' Ischida said in a soft voice.

Blood dripped from deidara's lips. Ischida smiled so sweetly. Kneel beside Deidara and touched his soft hair. ''Don't touch me'' Deidara growled. Ischida ignored Deidara and pet him as if he was his cat. His icy hands reached deidara's sun kissed skin. ''So beautiful'' Ischida said.

''Stop touching me please'' Deidara cried almost sobbed. Ischida kissed his neck in a soft way and said something in his ear. ''You are mine you will always be mine'' Ischida said in ear. Ischida kissed deidara and pushed his brother out the way.

''Stop Please'' deidara said almost in tears. Ischida slapped his brother in the face. ''Slut'' Ischida growled. ischida licked the blood off his lips ''So soft and pure'' ischida said in a calm voice. Deidara froze he was kissed by his brother and touched inappropriately by him. Deidara felt violated and really disgusted inside causing a nervous breakdown.

Ischida walked out the room. Deidara was in deep tears crying his heart out he wanted this nightmare to end . Sasori looked at konan and itachi. ''Hey, have you seen deidara by any chance'' Konan asked. ''No, I haven't'' itachi said. ''Odd, I thought I saw him today'' Sasori said.

''Why the fuck are you all worked up for deidara'' Hidan said. Sasori blushed a bit. ''I don't know really'' Sasori said trying to throw it off. Konan stared ''I heard the office they say he is sick'' Konan said. ''What sick'' Sasori yelled. ''He didn't look well last time'' Itachi said.

''What are you talking about?'' Sasori said. ''I mean he looks fragile a little thinner'' Itachi said. ''Couldn't possibly be that his brother'' Konan said. ''His brother wouldn't do anything like that he is too nice.'' hidan said. ''Your being very naive just because some has a kind heart doesn't mean he's nice'' konan said.

''What the fuck naive'' Hidan yelled in range. ''You are a fool'' Konan said bluntly. ''We can go visit him'' Itachi added. ''That will be nice'' Sasori said. after school they went to deidara's house. Sasori knocked on the door. ''Hello'' Ischida asked.

''Is deidara here'' Sasori asked. ''Oh, he's resting right now'' Ischida said in a kind smooth manner. ''Oh'' Sasori said. Konan eyes met ischida ''Are you sure your not lying'' Konan said. ''I wouldn't lie at all'' Ischida said. ''Well, tell me this are you beating deidara'' Konan said.

''No, I wouldn't I love my brother too much to let anything happen to him'' ischida spoke in a very innocent tone. Deep down inside he hated his brother he hated him from the day he was born. ''Thank you for your bold statement'' Konan said. Ischida waved goodbye and slammed the door.

He was upset and annoyed that he was going to punish Deidara for it. ''Deidara'' ischida growled. Deidara's eyes narrowed he was in trouble. Ischida opened the door. Slapped him in the face hard made Deidara fall off the bed. ''Stupid stupid child'' Ischida growled. Deidara was screaming Ischida dragged him across the room with his hair.

Deidara was kicking and screaming. ''PLEASE NO STOP AH'' Deidara screamed. Ischida smacked him harder and almost choked him. Bruises around his neck. Deidara was screaming until he almost passed out on the floor.

Merely losing sight. Ischida looked and kissed his brother on the forehead.. As deidara shed soft tears to his eyes.

_what did I so wrong _

_to deserve this _

_i was only being a good kid _

_i loved him and i guess he didn't love me _

_why is this pain i feel is so numb and _

_cold as my body freezes slowly the blood fades away..._

Sasori eyes snapped open he wanted to see deidara. So, Deidara got a text from Sasori _Saso: Meet at the park Dei: Okay. Deidara had to be swift and quick when sneaking out. So he just put on some _clothing that was too big for him and some sneakers. He slowly opened the window and climbed out then, shut the window quickly jumped and ran like hell.

He had met up his friends at the park he was so glad to see them regardless how exhausted he looks. ''Danna'' Deidara yelled. 'Sasori smiled itachi was right the boy was frail. Konan looked at him inspected him carefully with terrible bruising and marks on his arms even his neck . ''What the happen?'' Konan asked.

''I fell down a couple of stairs'' Deidara lied. Sasori hugged his fragile body. ''I missed you'' Sasori said in his ear. ''I did too'' Deidara said in a calm tone. ''Is your cold getting better'' Itachi asked. Deidara stared and paused. ''Never been better'' Deidara spoken.

Sasori paused and saw his wrists was bruised along with his neck to his dark rimmed eyes. ''Let's go to konan's house'' Sasori said. They went upstairs to his room. Deidara was still covered up he didn't want them to know anything ''Dei'' Sasori and itachi asked. ''Huh'' Deidara said in a daze.

''Hey are you okay'' Sasori asked. ''Yeah, un I'm fine'' Deidara said in a nervous tone. ''Dei, this isn't like you'' Sasori said. Deidara hugged his knees to his chest rocking back and forth as his hands were shaking. ''Yes'' Deidara said in a even more nervous tone. Konan watched and looked down at his hand and saw that purple looking bruise.

''That bruise how did you get it?'' Konan asked. ''I fell you know how much of a klutz i'am'' Deidara said with a nervous chuckle. Sasori stared at him he saw fear and pain in his eyes. His whole body trembled he literally wanted to cry and sasori came straight forward. ''Did someone hit you'' Itachi said. Deidara let out a scream ''Nobody didn't hit me un'' Deidara spoken. Sasori grabbed his wrist and Deidara screamed in pain "Stop it" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ischida was up yawning " I think he has learned his fate" Ischida said with a evil smirk, He got up and opened the door to Deidara's room it was dark and very quite "Dei, My dear" Ischida said in a soft tone There was no answer only silence "Dei" Ischida said again. It was only silence again then, he started to get upset and irritated "Dei, Get over here now" Ischida said. He walked over to Deidara's bed and pulled the covers off and he was gone. Ischida was so angry he was going to kill him. Ischida was mad as hell ''Fuck'' Ischida screamed. And he raced outside...


	3. Chapter 3: Weak

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Deidara's eyes looked at his trustworthy friends he looked up with exhaustion and nervousness. ''It's okay you can tell'' Konan said softly. Deidara's hands were buried in his face he cried refusing to let go of his unwanted pain. Deidara had the salty taste of blood in his lips as blood started to come from his mouth. Sasori saw so much pain along with Itachi. Sasori grabbed a napkin to wipe the blood from deidara's lips.

It tasted bitter and it hurts so much until, he was about to speak. ''My brother he hits...'' Deidara said. Itachi looked at him along with Sasori. There was a loud knock at the door. Konan raced to the door. Opened it was his brother Ischida ''Um, where is deidara'' ischida said. ''He's upstairs'' Konan said.

Deidara heard his brother's voice he went downstairs ''Oh, my little brother where have you been'' Ischida said in a kind voice. ''I was out for awhile'' Deidara said in a calm tone. ischida stared ''Well don't you think we should get you home then'' Ischida said in a calm tone.

''Yes'' Deidara said. Deidara was worried very worried his painful punishment.

Flashback

_''Dei'' Sasori said. ''Hmm, un'' Deidara said. _

_''You where saying something'' Sasori said. _

_''My brother beats me'' Deidara said in a soft tone. _

_Sasori's eyes narrowed ''What why would he'' Sasori asked. _

_''He blames me for the death of my parents'' Deidara said. Sasori's eyes lingered into his eyes _

_''Nobody shouldn't be treating you this way'' itachi said. _

_Deidara burst into tears deep tears. ''I don't want to go home'' Deidara cried. _

_Sasori wrapped his arms around deidara. ''Ssssh, It's okay'' Sasori said in a motherly voice. _

_''He won't stop'' Deidara said. ''When does this happen'' Itachi said. Deidara shed so many tears _

_and curled close to sasori's chest. ''When he's either mad or drunk'' Deidara said . ''It's okay'' Sasori said kissing him on the cheek. _

_so soft and fragile. ''I love you'' Sasori said in soft lullaby tone. Itachi looked Sasori he never seen him _

_this way. He was cold selfish mean but when it came to Deidara and his friends he would do anything to protect them. _

End flashback

Ischida pushed him inside the house which caused Deidara to fall directly on his knees. ''You sneaky little brat'' ischida snapped. Deidara was slapped in the face hard. ''Dirty slut'' Ischida barked. Deidara's eyes narrowed he punched in the stomach at lot of times it was harder each time. Ischida's fists were full of anger, hate and rage which will never go away.

Ischida threw his brother against the room. Deidara was cringed in pain it so bad that he couldn't hardly breath. Ischida threw him hard against the wall as his poor body was injured. Deidara struggled upstairs ischida grabbed him by the ankle. Deidara's nails scratched the floor leaving marks. ''Please no please'' Deidara cried.

''I don't want to hear it'' Ischida snapped. Ischida dragged him to the bedroom. Deidara screamed ''No no'' Deidara screamed. ''Your mine and I own you understand'' Ischida yelled at him. Deidara eyes narrowed and had tears in his eyes.

Ischida had the knife traced around deidara's skin. Deidara hated and he wanted to leave but, if he did he was going to be punished. The blade was cold and freezing as it made contact with his sun kiss skin. ''You don't want me to mess up that pretty skin for you'' Ischida said in his ear.

He licked deidara's ear. Deidara stared as his brother made contact to his lips ''No, please mnnmph'' Deidara screamed. Ischida kissed him softly his soft lips met his brother deidara pushed him off His brother was twice as strong and pinned him to the bed deidara was screaming in pain and the agony that was about to be unleashed.

''Let me go'' Deidara screamed. ischida gave a devil like smirk. Deidara stared ''I refuse'' Deidara yelled. Ischida slapped him the face as if he was slut. Deidara was so weak and fragile his older brother stronger and powerful than, the devil himself.

''You wanted to be treated like one '' ischida snapped. Deidara was so scared he felt alone and misused. Ischida slowly stripped deidara from his clothes. Deidara was crying as Ischida nibbled on deidara's neck he was crying and screaming for him to stop.

Ischida loved this, He kissed him went lower licking the head of deidara's cock and spread deidara's legs he didn't like it. He slammed inside the blonde deidara wailed in pain and mercy. ''Stopppp that's hurts' un' Deidara screamed. Ischida was going rough and hard.

Warm tears came down deidara's face as blood and cum spread all over the sheets. Deidara gripped the covers and hoping the numbness might go away but, it didn't the pain kept coming and going. Ischida screwed him senseless he hated it by his own brother that was the worst part.

As deidara was in soft tears. Ischida smirked playfully as he kissed him on his warm lips. Deidara hated this he was crying until he couldn't really sleep at all. His legs were still shaking from the abuse. Ischida sighed he smirked. ''You will never see that redhead again'' Ischida said in calm tone.

''Either that blue haired female nor that raven male'' Ischida said with a compelled smirked. He sipped the sake quitely. His maid may came in ''Master ischida'' May called out. ''Yes, my little doll'' Ischida said. ''Nothing'' may added. ''Why are you here'' Ischida snapped.

Deidara looked tired and exhausted. ''Master, Ischida would be leaving soon'' May said. Deidara's weak and fragile body gazed at her he was dizzy and numb he couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much and extremely painful he felt sick and disgusted to what had just happen. ''You don't look well'' may said. Deidara stared and stumbled losing his balance as his hair was in his face.

Deidara walked and fell on the bathroom floor fading away slowly taking slow breaths but, even if he did his breathing got raspier and harder. Deidara couldn't shake the pain as if it was too much the weight of the world was bestowed on him; "My...Danna...I love you" Deidara said softly Finally, he had collapsed ... May walked in the bathroom and screamed in horror.

May kneel next to deidara to check his pulse was almost fading away ''Oh, my goodness deidara'' May screamed. Deidara's body was numb and cold. May ran towards the phone called 911.

All those hateful words echoed inside deidara's head.


	4. Chapter 4: Repaired

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Sasori was worried of what his painful punishment was for deidara. konan knocked on the door hard so, loud that it woke the neighborhood. It was granny chiyo looked at Konan. Konan was almost in tears and had a worried expression ''Hey, sweetie what's wrong'' Granny chiyo said in a calm manner. ''It's deidara'' Konan said almost crying.

Granny chiyo stared at konan. ''What's wrong'' Granny chiyo said. ''Um...'' Konan said. ''Well, come in'' granny chiyo said. Konan raced upstairs quickly to sasori's room. Sasori's eyes snapped open then, he looked konan was staring at her in the door way.

Sasori looked at Konan as she raced in the room. ''What the hell are you doing here? It's ...'' sasori said. ''Deidara is in the hospital'' Konan yelled. Sasori jolted out of bed. ''What, happened'' Sasori questioned. ''I don't know but hurry'' Konan said.

Sasori quickly was getting dressed then, grabbed his bag and raced out the door. ''Where is Itachi and hidan'' Sasori asked. ''There at the hospital talking to the police'' Konan said. ''What!'' Sasori yelled. Sasori was in dismayed and and angry. '' His condition'' Sasori said.

''He suffered from exhaustion and stress. and unexplainable wounds'' Konan said. Sasori was ready to pull his hair out. ''Oh, god'' Sasori cried trying not to lose his voice. Konan and sasori got out the car. ''Did they say anything else'' Sasori said.

''He was raped'' Konan added. Sasori's eyes narrowed in fear and anger. ''What'' Sasori almost screamed. It was Itachi and hidan was their at the hospital''What happened how is he...?'' Sasori questioned. ''His condition is worse than before'' Itachi added.

''What'' Sasori said. ''Yeah he was much worse his body is more fragile'' Itachi said. ''Is he awake yet'' Sasori said. ''No response, but he's breathing'' Itachi said. Sasuke stared at them ''Damn, you woke me out of bed for this'' Sasuke groaned.

''Quit bitching'' Itachi said. Then, continue his conversation ''What did the police say?'' Konan asked. ''Police stated he is in going to be in foster care but, itachi took a step of taking him in'' Sasuke stated. Sasori really wanted to see deidara so bad and his brother.

''Well, where is Ischida'' Sasori asked. ''They held him and took him to the police station'' Hidan said. Sasori really wanted to see deidara. The nurse walk in. ''Um, how is he'' Konan asked. ''He's resting right now'' Ayame responded. ''Can we visit him'' Itachi asked.

''Yes'' Ayame said. Sasori walked beside the nurse who had pretty rain eyes and dark long hair. Ayame opened the door laid deidara flat on the bed he was sleeping so fragile and infantile. Sasori almost cried. Konan stared at the fragile child.

Itachi stared. ''If he wakes up let us know'' Ayame said. Sasori nodded. He looked so peaceful as his golden locks fell all over the soft pillows. ''Dammit'' Sasori said. ''Why the fuck are you damning yourself?'' Hidan added. ''Because, we should have known'' Sasori said.

''What'' konan said. ''His brother caused this'' Sasori spat. ''I did remember him saying his brother'' Itachi said. ''He was raped'' Konan suspected. Sasori stared he was about to cry lose emotions poured in Sasori's heart. ''Who found him'' Konan asked.

''I don't know some maid named may'' itachi added. May stared looking at the poor boy. Sasuke yawned. His cell phone ringed. he opened it. ''What the hell!'' Sasuke yelled. ''hello'' naruto said.

''I'm not in my room'' Sasuke said. ''Then where are you'' Naruto said. ''Deidara is in the hospital'' Sasuke said. ''Wait, what the hell!'' naruto yelled. ''I couldn't believe it either'' Sasuke said. ''What happen'' naruto said. ''I will explain later'' Sasuke spoken.

_I feel so numb and cold why is that..._

_what i do how come i feel so strange i can't feel my _

_body my blood instantly rushing towards my body my veins are flourished. _

_why can't i wake up and my heart rate slowly stays steady.._

_''What'' Crash shatters to the ground as the beauty of it _

_so fragile like his heart a mirror that has broken me as for myself..._

Deidara eyes opened slowly his body ached. He looked around he wasn't in his ordinary room. Konan smiled happily ''Hmm, where I'm I'' deidara said in a feeble tone. ''You're okay'' Itachi said. ''Where's danna'' Deidara asked. ''Rest your too weak to talk'' Konan insisted.

Deidara gray blue orbs gazed around. He looked and smiled Sasori hugged him not to hard but softly. Deidara love being curled in Sasori's arms.''What happen'' Konan and itachi asked. Deidara stared being held in his danna's arm. Deidara stared and was red in the face.

''What the hell happen'' Sasori said. Deidara eyes lingered out the window. The nurse walked in the room with may. ''Oh god deidara'' may screamed. "May'' Deidara said. ''Yes, your all right at least'' May said. ''So you're may huh'' Sasori questioned.

''Yes, I'm deidara and his brother caretaker'' May said. Hidan stared lustfully at may. ''Does his brother have a violent temper'' Konan questioned. ''Very and takes it out on deidara'' May responded. ''How would you say his personality is'' Sasori said. ''He might be kind around you but, he his manipulative and cunning'' May said.

Hidan completely drooled. Konan smacked upside the head. ''Ow, what the fuck'' Hidan said. ''keep your damn pants on not down you jackass'' Konan said. ''What'' hidan said. ''Basically he's a sociopath'' Sasori said. ''Like you'' Hidan said.

''What you're the one who worships a god that kills'' Itachi added. Ayame walked up towards them. ''Deidara needs his rest'' Ayame said kindly. Sasori kissed deidara on the cheek. ''I will bring you back something'' Sasori said happily.

''Hmm, okay danna'' deidara said in a kind voice. ''Sweet kid'' ayame said. ''He's like a little kid'' Sasori spoken. ''He's fragile and frail'' Ayame added. ''Listen, can I visit him tomorrow'' Sasori asked. ''Sure'' ayame said. ''So, um may'' Hidan said.

May froze and had her hands on her hips.''You pervert I'm staying with Itachi'' May said. Hidan blinked. ''Fuck fuck'' Hidan screamed. Sasuke stared ''what's the big deal'' Sasuke said. ''She's hot and I wanted to fuck her before itachi did'' Hidan whined. ''What she's a maid and helping itachi get things settled for deidara'' Sasuke said.

''You are a perverted pig'' Sasuke said. ''Your brother was right you are bitch'' Hidan said. Sasuke wacked him with a newspaper. ''Go to hell'' Sasuke growled. ''No, I'm fucking not'' Hidan said in happiness. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Deidara slowly was sleeping drifting off...


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Sasori's eyes was distraught for the most part he was tired. ''His brother has a violent temper'' Sasori thought. Things were raced in his mind so fragile poor boy was almost killed. ''Sasori'' Konan asked. Sasori snapped out of the daze. ''Hey, sasori are you okay'' Konan asked.

Sasori stared ''Yeah, I'm fine''Sasori said. Konan looked ''Poor deidara'' Konan sighed. ''His mentality is fragile'' Sasori said. ''You think whatever that psycho did to deidara I hope he dies a painful death'' Konan spat in disgust. Sasori never saw konan act like this it was another side of her.

''When does Deidara get out the hospital?'' Sasori asked. ''In two weeks'' Konan said. ''Wow he was messed up'' Sasori said. ''He was beaten and wasn't eating anything so he suffered from exhaustion and other things I can't even imagine'' Konan said. ''What where the hell did get all this stuff from'' Sasori said.

''From Ayame'' Konan said. ''Yes, he suffered a few punctures organs and a few broken bones'' Sasori mapped out. ''What how did you...'' Konan said. ''I know about the human body pretty well I understand the art of puppetry'' Sasori explained.

''Do you think may know anything else'' Konan asked. ''She probably does'' Sasori guessed. ''Hmm, I think they found a few drugs in his system'' Konan added. Sasori froze in terror sasori clenched his fist in anger. ''Do you what kind of drugs'' Sasori asked.

''I think the kinds make your head spin'' Konan said. ''Basically cocaine or heroin'' Sasori said. Konan looked at him. Sasori was so angry enough to hurt Ischida or even kill him. ''What he was charged for?'' Sasori asked. ''Child abuse and neglect also drug possession'' Konan added.

Sasori stared at her. ''I do my research plus he has a history of a violent temper.'' Konan added. Sasori was so shocked and overwhelmed. ''Hey, what are you doing tomorrow'' Konan said. ''Going to visit deidara'' Sasori added. ''I coming with you'' Konan said.

Sasori had a sweet smile. ''Bye'' Konan said. Sasori raced inside the house. He was tried and dragged himself at the house cause he had been at the hospital all day. When he entered the house Granny chiyo was sleeping as always. Then,Sasori went into his room and laid on his bed faded off to sleep knowing that Deidara is in a safe place.

Sasori dragged out of bed waiting for Konan to pick him up Konan went to the hospital and the nurse was kind to lead them there was in the room. Then, Sasori forgot and realized he had to give a gift for Deidara so, sasori hurried to the gift shop. Konan walked in deidara's room while Sasori was doing that. ''Oh, hi un'' Deidara said happily. ''Hi, are you feeling better'' Konan asked.

''Yes, much better thanks, un'' Deidara said. Konan smiled at deidara. ''Where's danna'' Deidara asked. ''Oh, he's somewhere'' Konan calmly. Sasori walked in the room and saw deidara his mind went crazy Sasori's mind: _Deidara he looks so cute laying in that bed as those soft golden locks swayed to his shoulders. So lovely and cute if konan wasn't here i would fuck him until he couldn't walk straight wait what no, i like girls this doesn't make sense..._

''Oh hi dei-chan'' Sasori said. ''Hmm, hi Danna, un'' Deidara said. Sasori smiled ''You feeling okay'' Sasori said. ''Yeah, un I sleep better'' Deidara said. ''I see'' Sasori added. ''Did you bring that gift you promised me'' Deidara spoken. Sasori gave out a kindling smile to warm his heart as he approached Deidara.

''Your smiling'' Konan added. Sasori was trying to cover up from the soft rosy color in his pale cheeks. ''And blushing too'' Deidara added. Sasori was a little bit bright red. Konan pulled out a bag full of get well cards from everyone ''Well, everyone from school made this get well cards for you'' Konan added.

Deidara stared at them and he was so happy and felt warm and fuzzy all over. ''Sasori and I thought up the idea'' Konan said. Deidara looked his heart was uplifted the ice was fading away. Konan had a big card with all the signatures. ''Wow, I guess everyone misses me'' deidara said. ''Yeah, everyone was worried for you'' Sasori spoken.

Deidara stared ''Worried, I thought they hate me'' deidara said. ''Nobody hates you'' Sasori said with a chuckle. ''But, your brother why did he beat you exactly.'' Konan asked. Deidara sat crossed legged and stared at konan and Sasori. ''After my parents accident he was upset and when he started drinking it began to show'' Deidara explained.

''So...he has a grudge on you'' Sasori asked. Deidara nodded his head. ''I didn't know...he was ...that violent un'' Deidara confessed. ''You didn't deserve it wasn't your fault'' Sasori said almost breaking into tears. Konan saw how emotional was Sasori over deidara.

Sasori honey colored eyes watered with tears. ''Remember that promise I made to you'' Sasori said. Deidara remembered the promise he was saved from those bullies and almost gave up on everything. _''You will always be my heart and I will always protect you dei'' _Sasori said. Deidara stared at Sasori who was crying because he wasn't just feeling empathy he was deeply in love with him.

Konan stared at Sasori. Sasori was wiping his tears away then, he just laughed ''Damn emotions'' Sasori said. Deidara laughed and smiled and hugged his Danna who was bright red in the face. "My Danna, sweet loveable Danna" Deidara said softly Konan shook her head and just started laughing a little. ''The drugs'' Sasori asked. ''That one my brother was a drug dealer'' Deidara added. Konan's eyes widen in surprised so did Sasori's now he understood his snappy mood and violent outbursts. ''He made me take them'' Deidara said. Sasori hugged deidara in showing his compassion.

Deidara was a little red himself as there eyes connected and the passion was on until, nurse Ayame had showed they quickly broke apart "Okay, visiting time is over" Ayame added with a smile Deidara gave Sasori another hug also Konan "Bye Dei" Konan said . Sasori waved goodbye deidara smiled at the get well card and a small box sasori gave Deidara. ''Wow, sasori'' Konan said in amazement. ''What'' Sasori said. ''You never show your emotions I think you did today'' Konan said.

Sasori stared ''Please don't tell nobody'' Sasori begged. ''I won't'' Konan said. Sasori tapped his finger on the dashboard. ''Now what'' konan asked. ''Well'' Sasori said. ''Yes, what'' Konan asked. Sasori had blush crept up in his cheeks his chest was heavy and aching ''I think I'm in love with Deidara'' Sasori said...


	6. Chapter 6: home

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Konan screeched the car Sasori almost banged his head against the damn dashboard. ''You said your what in...'' konan said in a baffled response. Then, she calmed down and collected her thoughts ''In love with deidara'' Sasori confessed. ''What the hell are you crazy'' Konan asked. Sasori huffed and sighed gravely ''No, I'm not crazy I'm serious'' Sasori said. Konan looked she was just trying to process all this information.. "So, the hospital...was that" Konan questioned. Sasori was blushing about that he nodded his head trying to control it.

Konan saw the seriousness in Sasori's body language then she sighed and spoke ''Well,'' Konan said. Sasori looked directly and put his hands up ''Well, what it's not problem when I see a hot male that glides across the room I get horny'' Sasori said. Konan smiled and just got red in the face . ''So, you are gay'' Konan said. ''If I'm not with a girl does that mean something'' Sasori said flatly.

''Okay does Deidara knows'' Konan asked. ''No, he doesn't and I want to surprise him'' Sasori said. then, Sasori looked at Konan as if she was crazy. ''Your thinking of something'' Sasori added. Then, Sasori begged in mercy because he really trusted Konan with everything even his darkest secrets that he can't even tell Itachi. '' Please don't tell'' Sasori begged. ''What's in it for me'' Konan said with a smirk on her face.

Sasori looked and thought of Something that Konan will enjoy a lot. ''I will supply you with three hundred pages of hardcore yaoi'' Sasori said. Konan smiled at him and hugged Sasori almost suffocating the poor boy. ''You have yourself a deal'' Konan said happily. Sasori sighed heavily ''Thank god'' Sasori prayed. ''At least your falling in love with someone'' Konan said.

Sasori looked ''I guess so'' Sasori said with a angry sigh Konan stared at him and smiled "Don't worry I think Deidara will be happy" Konan said. Sasori buried his hands into his face ''I hope so" Sasori kept thinking to himself romance wasn't his thing or being kind. Two weeks passed... Deidara was ready to get out the hospital. '' This is will be interesting'' Sasuke snickered. ''Be nice'' Itachi hissed. ''Why should I'' Sasuke snapped, ''Cause if you don't I will hurt you'' Itachi threatened.

''What!?'' Sasuke said Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance "I have a idiot for a brother" Itachi thought. Ayame smiled at the kid ''Ready for all your things'' Ayame said to deidara. Deidara nodded his head while Ayame had escorted him out the hospital. ''Be a good okay'' Ayame said and gave him a hug "I will" Deidara said with a warm smile. Deidara walked out the room and his friends came up to hug him. "Where is Danna and Konan" Deidara questioned. Itachi shrugged "Let's just get you settled" Itachi said in happiness.

May ran in deidara's arms and hugged that he had almost died. ''He won't hurt you again'' May said softly. Deidara smiled to the enjoyment of that he was protected from all his friends and harmony. He looked healthier the bruises cleared up and he was back to his normal self again which everyone was glad. Deidara was still having those emotional flashbacks that ruined him and left hopeless.

Itachi stared at the nurse who was coming this way . ''Miss ayame'' Itachi said. ''Itachi-sama'' Ayame said in a calm tone. Ayame was blushing and gave a soft giggle then, broke her train of thought. ''Is there anything I need to know'' Itachi asked. ''If anything or odd behavior goes on call me'' Ayame said as she handed him the phone number. Itachi stared at ayame as she was about to walk away until, Itachi spoke ''I was wondering '' Itachi said.

Ayame was blushing a bit while everyone was watching the strange duo. Itachi smiled " I was wondering if you are not busy maybe we can go out" Itachi said in a kind tone. Ayame was speechless yet she was thinking about ''I guess so it wouldn't hurt'' Ayame said. Itachi smirked then, walked away ''Bye'' ayame said. "What the hell did you just do?'' Sasuke asked. ''Shut up sasuke'' Itachi said. ''If you don't tell me'' Sasuke said While Sasuke and Itachi was fighting almost the whole car ride. Deidara was asleep during the car ride to his new home. ''Why are you so worried'' May said.

Then, Sasuke snapped directly at May ''Hey, stay out of this'' Sasuke growled. ''And if I don't'' May teased. ''Then, I would'' Sasuke said. ''You would what'' May said folding her arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes ''Women are so stupid'' Sasuke said. ''Hey, you bastard'' May growled.

" I'm proud of it'' Sasuke said in happiness. ''Geeze, I can see how gay you are'' May said. Sasuke smirk in a evil manner ''You hate gay people'' Sasuke said. ''No, actually deidara is gay duh'' May said. Itachi stared and was looking at sleeping Deidara, ''He's what a..'' Itachi said. ''Gay! do want me to spell it out for you'' May said in a frustration.

''Damn your feisty'' Itachi added. May stared at the window and realized that was when the real terror began when his brother had found out. ''Did you get his medication'' Sasuke said. ''I have to pick it up'' may reminded herself. ''Did you set up his room?'' Itachi asked. ''Yes, I did'' May added.

They were at the house it was a nice house with a large lawn and inside was lovely. May parked the car in the driveway and Itachi carried deidara in the house. ''What the doctor say'' May asked. ''He needs peace and quite also a lot of rest'' Itachi said. ''When he wakes up I will fix him something to eat'' May said. May rushed downstairs and realized that there was nothing in the fridge. ''I have to go shopping'' May said.

''For what colthes'' Sasuke said. May wacked sasuke with the book. ''No, stupid for food'' May hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Can my friends come over'' Sasuke pleaded. ''Yes, but don't be loud especially your loud ass blonde friend'' May said. Then, Sasuke grew angry "He is not loud .." Sasuke yelled then, changed the subject ''Don't you have to pick up his medication'' Sasuke hissed.

''Oh, yes Itachi the other car'' May said. itachi threw the car keys she caught them and walked out the door. ''She's a sweet girl'' Itachi said. ''There is no way in hell I would go out with her'' Sasuke said. Itachi smirked devilishly ''Your right, It would be with naruto or gaara'' Itachi insisted.

''Damn,your such an ass'' sasuke barked. ''I know'' Itachi said. ''So, what about the nurse'' Sasuke said with a smirk. ''Well, were going out'' Itachi said. "Oh'' Sasuke with a calm tone. Sasori was calm watching the clear skies and white clouds in a daze he stared at his bracelet _''I will always love you and protect you'' _It kept playing in Sasori's mind over and over like a record. Until, Konan called out ''Hey, Sasori'' Konan yelled. ''Hmm'' Sasori said breaking the trance. ''Deidara's out the hospital wanna go see him'' Konan asked.

''Yeah sure'' Sasori said. ''He's at Itachi's house'' Konan said. Sasori looked smiled stood up and walked away with Konan. Sasori stared ''So your going to tell him, right '' Konan said. Sasori eyes narrowed then, he blushed. ''I don't know'' Sasori said trying to catch his breath. Just thinking about Deidara has kind of turned on Sasori a bit touching and nibbling at his body kissing and making him..."Sasori hello earth to Sasori" Konan yelled. Sasori turn having drool coming down his mouth Konan laughed "Sasori, your drooling" Konan insisted. Sasori looked and wiped the drool from his face. "Foolish Sasori" Konan added.

''Well, Why don't you set up a romantic theme'' Konan said. "Like what'' Sasori said. Konan stared then, had a great idea ''How about a romantic spot where the moon is shines bright right under a sakura tree where fireworks dance in the raven sky'' Konan said. Sasori eyes widen a bit "Konan, how do you know this stuff" Sasori questioned. Konan giggled and sighed "Um, romantic and dirty novels" Konan guessed. Sasori should have know the girl is in love with it.

''That sounds good'' Sasori added. Konan giggled so innocently. Sasori looked at konan ''When did you realize you fell in love with him'' Konan asked. Sasori was red in the face as his face was a rosy pink. ''When...I was becoming good friends with him'' Sasori added. ''And'' Konan said.

''He was sweet and kind Deidara isn't a burden'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Konan looked at his emotions were pouring in. ''When saw him laid there I thought I lost him forever'' Sasori said in a humble manner. Konan never ever saw these words escaped from Sasori's lips usually he was quiet and emotional person but, deep down inside he craved and ached for somebody to love him.

Sasori bend his head down he wanted to cry some more when he saw him their it hurts him a lot. ''So soft and sweet like a rose for me I'm his protector'' Sasori said. ''You did cry when deidara was in the hospital'' Konan said. Konan reached the driveway towards Itachi's house. " You couldn't keep a straight face'' Konan said. Sasori hid his emotions quickly as possible.

Sasori walked out the car then, knocked on the door it was sasuke. ''Oh, your blondie's friends'' Sasuke said. ''Sasuke just shut up'' Sasori said in a cold manner. ''Your so spoiled and rude'' Konan said. ''Bite me'' Sasuke said. Sasori ignored the pain in the ass uchida and went looking for Deidara. Sasori rushed up to deidara's room he tapped on the door having a nervous feeling.

''Oh hi Danna'' Deidara yawned. Sasori was trying to remain calm not thinking of his soft golden locks and beautiful body. Sasori shook the sexy images out of his head ''Are you okay un'' Deidara asked. ''Fine just fine'' Sasori said in a calm cool collected tone. ''Hey, danna un'' Deidara asked.

''Yes'' Sasori spoken. ''I was thinking if we could go to a firework show'' Deidara said. Sasori had a smile on his face. ''Um, I was thinking about that too'' Sasori said. Deidara had a warm simle spread across his face "So...it's a date right" Deidara spoken. Sasori wasn't paying attention "Danna" Deidara said again. Sasori snapped out his daze. "Yeah it's a date" Sasori added. Deidara nuzzled Sasori which cause him to grew bright red ''Your heart is so warm danna'' Deidara said in a happy tone. ''Isn't the medication just talking" Sasori asked.

Deidara shook his head Sasori had to keep himself under control he didn't want to get a erection. Sasori was red all over his face ''Fuck'' Sasori screamed Deidara looked over and was a bit in shock ''Danna, what's wrong'' Deidara asked. ''Nothing'' Sasori lied. Sasori remained calm thinking about something else besides Deidara.

''Hmm, your so cute'' Deidara said with a innocent tone. ''You really think so'' Sasori asked. 'Deidara nodded his head Sasori was almost passed out until, Deidara said something that would made him pass out. ''If you were gay I would screw you'' Deidara added. In about thirty seconds there was a loud thud Sasori had passed out. Deidara looked and saw Sasori on the ground.

''Danna'' Deidara yelled. Konan ran in the room and saw Sasori on the ground. "Hey,Sasori are you okay?" Konan asked Sasori blinked his eyes Konan and Deidara was looking directly at him ''Oh danna un'' Deidara said cheerfully. Deidara hugged Sasori. ''I'm all right'' Sasori said. May walked in the room. ''Oh hi sasori'' may said in a cheerful voice.

''Hi'' Sasori said. "How are you'' May asked. ''good'' Sasori said. May walked out the room...


	7. Chapter 7: Confessing

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Deidara looked at Sasori who was still on the ground for awhile. ''First he is harsh and mean now he is sweet and forgetful'' Sasuke thought. Sasori helped deidara up Sasori didn't want to let go Deidara's hand it felt so smooth like silk. Then, Sasori had dusted himself off he stared at the beauty until, he had heard Itachi's voice ''I heard a loud thud is everything fine'' Itachi said. Sasori was trying to regain his cold emotions.

Sasori rolled his eyes and scoffed ''I don't even know you where here'' Sasori spoken calmly. ''Hmm'' Itachi said. "I guess some people are clusmy'' Deidara said in a happy tone. ''I guess so like naruto'' Itachi said. ''No, he's only slow'' Sasuke said. "I'm not slow'' Naruto yelled across the hallway.

Deidara blushed and started to smile. ''Remember'' Deidara said. ''I will'' Sasori said. Until, Konan walked in the room and eyed Sasori ''Well, me and Sasori must get going'' Konan said in a cheery tone. Sasori had to blink twice he didn't want to leave Deidara he wanted to talk with him more. Konan smiled and grabbed Sasori by the wrist. ''Whoa'' Sasori said. ''See you later un danna'' Deidara said in a cheery tone.

Konan shut the door behind her while Sasori was walking out they were talking. ''So, what did he say'' Konan spoken quietly. ''He said he wanted to go to the fireworks show'' Sasori said. ''Good, then what'' Konan said. Sasori sighed and was trying to hold his blush, then gave a nervous chuckle ''I was aroused and I fainted'' Sasori added. Konan wished she was there boy, this will go in her novel.

''Well we have to get started shall we'' Konan stated. deidara having a tense feeling as he was playing with his blonde hair ''So'' Sasuke said. Deidara looked at Sasuke ''You're gay huh'' Sasuke asked. Deidara had confusion written on his face trying to recall what Sasuke just said. ''You like guys'' Sasuke repeated. ''Yes and why do you care'' Deidara quickly.

''What about sasori and konan, their a cute couple don't you think'' Sasuke said. Deidara looked at the Uchida with anger''There is no way in hell there friends'' Deidara spoken. Sasuke gave a soft chuckle ''You didn't see konan and sasori rushing out the house'' Sasuke said. Deidara stared at Sasuke like he was crazy. ''I see where your going with this '' Deidara said as he was about to punch him in the face.

Sasuke scoffed and made a smart remark ''I thought you were too stupid to understand'' Sasuke said. Deidara smacked a pillow in sasuke's face and almost strike him to the point he was in a coma. ''You fucking moron I hate you'' Deidara yelled. Sasuke looked up and just started laughing really hard ''Ow, what the hell did I do'' Sasuke said. deidara growled at Sasuke the smart one who is actually a total dumbass. ''Your stupid.'' Deidara yelled.

Konan looked at Sasori with a smile "I picked the perfect spot'' Konan said. ''Where'' Sasori asked. ''You guys will have to wait until tomorrow'' Konan said in happiness. Sasori stated at comment ''You read way too much yaoi'' Sasori said. Konan was laughing ''I know but it's extra special for him'' Konan said.

''Thank you'' Sasori said. Hugging Konan then, she spoke ''Hey, I'm your best friend what do think'' Konan said. ''So, everything is set up to a perfect plan'' Sasori said. Konan smiled ''Nobody won't ruin your perfect night hopefully'' Konan said. ''They won't'' Sasori said. ''What time to pick you up'' Konan asked. ''Around six or so'' Sasori spoken.

Sasori was so happy he was confessing his love to deidara imaging holding hands, kissing and making love. Sasori was dreaming until, granny chiyo came in the room ''Surprised'' Granny chiyo said. ''Chiyo-bassama, you were right'' Sasori spoken. ''Right about what'' Granny chiyo asked. Sasori laughed at the old senile woman ''Me?falling in love with deidara'' sasori said.

''Oh'' Granny chiyo said. ''I mean he's sweet and adorable'' Sasori said with a giggle. ''Sasori asksuna'' granny chiyo said in shock. Sasori stared at her grandmother hopefully she approves. ''You are falling for a boy'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori nodded his head and spoke ''Yes, chiyo-bassama, You can't help who you fall in love with'' Sasori added.

''Are you sure this is what you want'' Granny chiyo said. ''Yes, I loved him when I laid eyes on him and got to know me more'' Sasori spoken. ''True you have protected him'' granny chiyo insisted. ''He's more fragile than you think'' Sasori said. ''Like a glass rose'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori realized what she meant anything you have to be careful because they can crack easily.

Sasori went to sleep he was really tired because he had to get up early for the date. Konan and Sasori worked on it for hours to get everything ready ''I have to get ready'' Sasori said. ''Remember show charm and romance'' Konan reminded him. Sasori remembered those words charm and romance also affection.

Konan was dressed so was Sasori. ''So remember ignore what Sasuke and them'' Konan said. Sasori stared ''I will keep them off your back'' Konan insisted. ''Thanks I owe a lot to you'' Sasori said. ''Sure no problem'' Konan said. Konan got out the car and waved at Itachi. Sasori was so nervous as his heart began to race and his palms were very sweaty. "Don't be nervous" Konan said calmly.

''Got the basket'' Sasori said. ''Yes, here'' Konan said. Sasori had the basket in his hands and walked over to deidara. ''Hi, danna'' Deidara said. konan said something in sasori's ear. ''Be kind and charming'' Konan insisted. Sasori nodded his head.

''Good evening Dei-chan'' Sasori said in a charming voice to deidara. It made him blush this was a shocker to everyone. ''I brought some treats'' Sasori said. ''Oh', can I see'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him and his finger met Deidara's lips''You would have to wait and see'' Sasori said in a charm like voice.

Deidara blushed even more. Sasori took deidara by the hand. Itachi thought this was a shock or was this a prank. ''Is something going on here'' Sasuke asked. Konan smiled and played it off. ''Oh nothing'' konan said in sing-song voice.

''Hey, come on tell us'' Naruto whined. ''Nothing really'' Konan said. Sakura stared ''He's acting charming'' Saskura stated. Sasori and deidara followed a light lit path. ''Come on'' Deidara yelled. ''Okay'' Sasori said. They trailed the pathways quickly and smoothly. hearing the sounds of soft waters and wildflowers spread around and smell of cherry blossoms that tickled Deidara's nose.

Deidara looked around it was heaven a beautiful view of tokyo and the glossy moon and the sound of smooth running water and sakura blossoms danced on the grassy floor it was too perfect. ''It's pretty danna'' Deidara said in a happy tone. Sasori smiled then, Deidara nuzzled Sasori and kissed him. "Like art of some kind'' Sasori said.

Sasori kissed the inside of deidara's wrist so soft and fragile. Deidara blushed ''dei'' Sasori said. ''Yes'' Deidara asked. Sasori looked ''I want to see what's in the basket'' Deidara asked. "Treats'' Sasori said as he held it up with a smile. ''Is it dangos and pocky all that other stuff'' Deidara asked. ''Yes'' Sasori said. Deidara was so happy he loved these treats.

They sat down and stared at the moon for awhile. ''So, this might sound a stupid question'' Deidara said. ''Go ahead'' Sasori said as he bit into the riceball. ''Are you and konan are dating'' Deidara said. Sasori almost choked trying to catch his breath. ''What no'' Sasori said. ''Then, why have you been hanging out with her so much'' Deidara said.

''Uh'' Sasori said. Deidara stared ''Well'' Deidara said. ''It's because I...'' Sasori said. ''Because of what'' Deidara said. ''I um'' Sasori said. Deidara stared ''Answer me'' Deidara spoken. Sasori was blushing and Deidara just stared at him in a odd way. ''Just say it'' sasori through his mind.

Deidara stopped and kissed sasori's jaw line then, kissed him softly in the , Sasori and deidara looked at each other in silence for awhile. Konan was reading her Yaoi. ''Hey, what are you reading'' Sakura asked. Konan placed the book down ''Oh, nothing sakura-chan'' Konan said playfully.

''Why is there a naked guy on there'' naruto asked. ''Nothing damn you noisy little bastards'' Konan hissed. ''Well, If you don't tell us then I will go to deidara'' Sasuke said. Konan yanked Sasuke by the collar "Shut it" Konan hissed Sasuke was scared at the female. ''Speaking of deidara where are they'' Naruto said. ''I don't know'' Konan snorted.

Konan wanted to make sure if everything went fine. "Um, I will take a hike'' Konan said. ''I will come with you'' They all added. Konan shook her head but, instead she wanted to read her yaoi in peace. Sasori looked at him Deidara smiled and leaned his head on his danna's chest. ''When did you liked me'' Sasori said. ''Awhile'' Deidara said in a calm voice. Sasori looked at him and just smiled a bit had a box in his hand ''Oh, I gave you something'' Sasori asked. Deidara stared and looked at the gift ''Danna, you shouldn't have'' Deidara said in a happy tone.

Deidara opened it a locket it was beautiful matched his deidara's eye color and had a rose engraved on it. ''Thank you Danna'' Deidara said in delight. He put on the locket and it shown in the bright moonlight. After, the show was over Sasori asked a question ''Want to come over my house'' Sasori said. ''I guess but I have to ask Itachi'' Deidara said.

Sasori carried deidara on his back he wasn't heavy. ''Does anyone know'' Deidara asked. ''Konan only knows'' sasori said. ''When did you tell her'' Deidara said. ''When, you were in the hospital I cried when I thought I was going to lose you'' Sasori said.

Deidara stared. ''Lose'' Deidara asked. ''I mean I never wanted to show you my true feelings'' Sasori said. ''Because everyone will make fun of you'' Deidara suspected. '' It's just that I'm odd and strange when it comes to connecting with people'' Sasori said.

''Your not strange I mean you punched a guy in the face to protect me'' Deidara said. Sasori sighed and laughed ''Your right I did'' Sasori said. Konan looked and had a huge smile on her face. ''There goes deidara and Sasori'' Sakura said. ''Hmm, your too cute when you blushing'' Deidara added. Sasori started to blush again. Deidara kissed him on the nose.

''I guess it when okay'' Konan said. ''I have to ask tachi something'' Deidara said. ''Go ahead'' Sasori said. Deidara got off Sasori's back and walked to itachi. "So how did it go'' Konan said. ''It was romantic'' Sasori said. "You told him'' Konan said in amazement.

''Yeah, I mean we kissed and hugged'' Sasori sighed on this romantic event. ''what are you going to do now'' Konan said. ''Let him spend the night with and more'' Sasori added. "Tachi'' Deidara asked. ''Yes'' Itachi said. ''Can I spend the night with Sasori'' Deidara said.

''Yes'' Itachi said. deidara danced around and ran over to his danna.


	8. Chapter 8: love

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Deidara looked at Sasori as the arrived at Sasori's house it's been awhile since he had been their. ''Danna you seem so calm towards me'' Deidara said. Sasori froze and began to stumble and his words. ''I can't have a little heart'' Sasori asked. ''No, I mean you where sweet romantic and charming'' Deidara said. ''Something, I'm not'' Sasori said.

Deidara eyes lingered into his and met with his lips which they were trying to kiss. ''Dei'' Sasori said. Deidara eyes became focused on the redhead.''You were trying to tell me something what was it'' Deidara said. Sasori froze reached his breaking point. ''I know we been friends for awhile'' Sasori added. ''And'' Deidara said.

Sasori words were getting tongue tide and nervousness. ''You taught me something important'' sasori said. Deidara looked at him with curiousity ''what importance did I teach you'' Deidara said. ''Falling in love'' Sasori said. Deidara was in shock "Really I" Deidara said Sasori nodded his head as his chest began to pound. Konan was still reading until, interrupted by Itachi's voice. ''Hey, what's going on between Deidara and Sasori'' Itachi spoken. Konan looked straight at them and started to read her book. "Hello" Itachi said.

''Uh, nothing is going on'' Konan said. ''He was so charming and sweet I thought he was high'' Sasuke and naruto said. Konan slammed the book down ''You dumb fuck'' Konan growled. Silence subsided they just pissed off the bluenett ''Don't make me rip your fucking throat out'' Konan yelled.

''Why you calling us a dumb fuck'' Sakura said. Konan shook her head and began to explain ''You couldn't see it Sasori has feelings for deidara and he is confessing it to him'' Konan said. ''What'' They all yelled. Konan gave a frustrated sigh ''Damn, He had feelings for him since he saw him and he is confessing'' Konan repeated.

''How do you know before us'' Naruto said. Konan started laughing and smirked waving the novel around ''He told me and gave me a whole pile of yaoi'' Konan said happily. ''You sold us out for yaoi so that means sasori is''Sakura said. ''A homosexual'' Konan added Itachi's eyes narrowed. Naruto was dumbfounded so was Sasuke sakura almost cried.

''You wanted to know so here you go'' Konan stated. ''Falling in love'' Deidara questioned. Sasori stared and then, buried his head in shame ''Yes'' Sasori said. ''Well, who are you falling for'' Deidara said. Sasori stared ''I'm falling...for you'' Sasori said. Deidara eyes looked at Sasori. ''Falling for me so your saying'' Deidara said.

''I'm falling in love with you dei'' Sasori said. Deidara was shocked ''When I saw your sweet angelic face I couldn't resist'' Sasori said. ''Dan-'' Deidara said. Sasori kissed deidara in the lips. Deidara wanted this since he had laid eyes on Sasori.

Sasori pulled deidara closer and pinned him down to the bed. ''Mnnmph, Danna'' Deidara said softly. ''yeah'' Sasori panted as he held Deidara's angelic face. ''I love you too'' Deidara said. Sasori kissed him again and place his hands above Deidara's head. Sasori went lower to his neck as Deidara moaned in heavy, heated passion. ''Danna'' Deidara moan softly.

It was music to Sasori's ears. Sasori unleashed Deidara's ponytail soft golden lushing locks was on deidara's shoulders. Sasori slowly unbuttoned his shirt and deidara's dropping his clothes. Sasori kissed his neck to his deidara's navel then all over sending shockwaves to Deidara's body.

Sasori was teasing him making him moan for more as Deidara's hand was wrapped around his neck leaning in for another kiss. Sasori unbuttoned his pants and Deidara's let the boxers fall on the floor. Sasori started to rub deidara's member he started to moaned like crazy screeching for pleasure.

''Ah danna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori rubbed it hard but, not to break him. ''You like it huh'' Sasori said in his ear licking the shell of deidara's ear then kissing his ear. Sasori's tongue wrapped around Deidara's pre- hard member licking it. Deidara felt Sasori's tongue slide up and down on the shaft.

Deidara moaned hard taking a sharp inhale Sasori sucked harder ''Oh ah Danna...I'm...'' Deidara yelled. Sasori felt it in his mouth taking it all then, some spilled on his fingers. ''Dei, just relax'' Sasori cooed soft in his ear. Deidara calm down a bit trusted his beloved it danna.

Sasori shoved his fingers inside Deidara who almost screamed in pain. It wasn't as bad. Sasori was inside deidara felt Sasori's cock inside him went slow at first. " Are you okay" Sasori questioned. Deidara nodded "Ready" Sasori asked. Sasori hit his sweet spot then, Deidara moaned "Again" Deidara said. Sasori hit and Deidara cried out ''Faster danna'' Deidara said. Sasori grabbed deidara by the hips and quickened the paste. Deidara moaned and grabbed Sasori's hair just trying to keep up.

''Fasster danna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori went fast and hard Deidara felt the thrust and turns as the waves of pleasure kept going and harder. Deidara felt weak at the knees as he buckled to keep up with Sasori. ''You want it harder'' Sasori panted softly. Deidara nodded and gripped the sheets trying not to lose climax. ''Danna danna'' Deidara moaned heavily.

Sasori slammed harder inside Deidara screamed and drooled almost seeing stars. Deidara was reaching climax and panting really hard ''Ah ah dannnna'' Deidara moaned loudly. The bed rocked and creaked as the sheets were dangling all over the place until, Deidara was reaching climax or orgasm. They were hot and heavy also tense passionate love.

Sasori hit his sweet spot Deidara almost screamed loud the whole neighborhood could hear but, they didn't care. They wanted people to hear the beautiful music they were making ''Dannnnna'' Deidara moaned in lust and passion. ''I want you to scream my name for me okay '' Sasori said as he kept moving inside Deidara. Sasori went rough extra rough hard where his sweet spot was.

''SSSSAAAASSSSSOOORRRRRIIIIII'' Deidara screeched on the top of his lungs. Sasori fell over panting ''I love you'' Sasori said Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori like it was no tomrrow. Sasori blushed he was happy he found someone he could love. Itachi was emotionally distraught Sasuke looked at konan.

''Are you sure?'' Sasuke added Itachi looked "He wast being just being nice cause He was out the hospital" Itachi questioned. Konan folded her arms and growled ''I wouldn't lie'' Konan said. Sakura thought of a stupid idea ''Let's go to Sasori's house'' Sakura insisted. Konan stared and shook her head ''Um, I would not do that if I were you'' Konan said. everyone looked at Konan as if she just lost her mind ''Then, What'' Itachi said. ''Let them be alone for the most part'' Konan insisted. ''What'' Sasuke added.

May stared and backed up Konan for this one ''Let them alone for god's sake they fell in love'' May said. ''What do you know about love'' Sakura said. ''Actually'' May said. ''Fuck it where going over to Sasori's house.'' Hidan said. ''Sasori is going to pissed'' Konan said. Itachi drove over to Sasori's house.

''Why do you even care?'' Konan and may protested. ''Because'' Itachi said. ''For what there in love leave them alone'' Konan said bitterly. Itachi walked in the house. May stared and grabbed Itachi by the hand ''Your acting like his brother'' May said. Itachi froze and looked at her with confusion. ''What are you talking about ''Itachi said.

May told the truth why the cycle of abuse had started.''When his brother found out he was gay he flipped'' May said. Konan stared and was surprised ''What'' Konan said. ''He was so angry at Deidara was beaten for it'' May growled Now, they understand why his brother had violent fits and a temper. ''Sasori is doing that for him'' Konan added.

''That is true'' Itachi added. ''So just support him be the good friends you are'' May insisted. Itachi realized what his brother said. _''If my bother is sleeping with that red head I will kill him'' Ischida said in Itachi's ear. _

The instant Itachi snapped out the daze. Konan looked at Itachi ''Itachi'' Konan said. ''Nii-san'' Sasuke asked. ''Did Ischida say anything to you'' May asked. ''He threatened me'' Itachi said. Ischida remember the violent rage and the anger in the boys eyes. ''He threatened you'' Konan asked.

''Yeah, he said if his brother was to sleep with sasori he was going to killed'' Itachi spoken...


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

_Flash back _

_Ischida eyes glared at deidara's _

_''Your what you slut'' Ischida growled. ''I'm gay'' Deidara said. _

_Deidara was slapped to the face . ''You slut you dirty little slut'' Ischida growled. _

_''Please stop hitting me'' Deidara cried. Ischida grabbed deidara by the collar _

_''You don't tell me to stop hitting you I own you'' Ischida said. _

_Deidara was thrown on the cold hard floor..._

Deidara's eyes snapped open and was shaking all over. Then Sasori woke up and saw Deidara's facial expression ''Dei, are you okay'' Sasori asked. Deidara snapped out of his daze ''Yeah danna, I'm fine'' Deidara said. Sasori moved closer to his lover and kissed him softly on the cheek then, to Deidara's lips.

Konan paused and looked directly at Sasuke and Naruto. "Promise you won't tell Deidara or Sasori'' Konan said while it was directly to sasuke and naruto. ''Wait what the hell why us'' Sasuke and naruto said. May looked up and rolled her eyes ''Because we know how much a big ass mouths you guys have'' May insisted.

Naruto and Sasuke grew angry "Hey" Sasuke and naruto yelled. ''You too sakura'' Naruto added. Sakura tried to play it off ''What oh no'' Sakura added with a quite chuckle. "No matter how much you piss him off'' Konan insisted. ''We have to get you home'' Sasori said. Deidara smiled that necklace gleamed in the morning sun.

Sasori held deidara by the hand and walked outside in the warm sun and a black car stood in the driveway. Sasori grabbed deidara by the waist and kissed his neck. ''Danna'' Deidara said trying to control his blush. Sasori walked deidara home where Itachi and friends were there. ''You want to have fun'' Deidara played innocently.

Deidara pinned Sasori to the floor ''Hey, no fair'' Sasori said. Sasori reversed it and kissed his neck softly. Deidara pulled himself up and kissed him back They were interrupted with Itachi''You must had a romantic night'' Itachi said. Sasori and deidara looked at each other Sasori had a sheepish grin.

Deidara had soft blush in his cheeks then, gave a quiet chuckle ''Actually we did'' Deidara said in happiness. ''Well, I'm not going hurt you'' Itachi said. Deidara stared ''Oh crap'' Sasori spoken. ''Really'' deidara asked. ''Your very cute together'' Itachi said. Sasori stared at konan with the infamous death glare.

''Konan'' Sasori yelled. ''What'' Konan said. ''You told didn't you'' Sasori asked. Konan gave a polite smile ''Nothing seriously took an effect'' Konan said. Sasori rolled his eyes ''It's okay danna'' Deidara said happily. Sasori's soft eyes leaned into deidara's and gave him a soft kiss.

''That necklace is really cute on you'' Sasori said softly. Deidara blushed ''Danna, you really don't mean that'' Deidara said. Sasori stared ''I do'' Sasori said. Deidara and Sasori went into deidara's bedroom. ''It's amazing'' Deidara said.

''What's amazing'' Sasori asked. ''First we were best friends now we are in a relationship'' Deidara said. Sasori smiled kissed his neck Deidara kissed Sasori back. May stared and sighed ''I will be right back'' May said. ''Where are you going'' Sakura asked.

May looked trying to cover it up ''Just out see you later'' May said in a cheerful tone. May was in the car she smirked a wide grin spread across her face of evil and torment. ''Miss me'' Ischida said. ''Yes, of course I did'' May said happily. May kissed her boyfriend wildly and passionately.

''So, what's going on with my brother'' ischida asked. May looked and explained everything even the dying love of Sasori in Deidara. Which had anger Ischida so, upset he was going to kill him ''Sweetie, what's wrong'' May asked as her hand pressed against her boyfriend's fingers. Konan stared she didn't trust may for some reason It was strange having her here in the first place. Sakura didn't either why would should leave like that which popped into Sakura's mind. ''I have a feeling'' Konan said. ''What's that feeling'' Sakura asked.

Konan looked at the pink haired female ''I think may is plotting something for Sasori'' Konan asked. ''You mean'' Sakura asked. ''I mean this she is too jumpy and happy'' Konan insisted. ''Not only that when we tried to go with her she was a nervous wreck'' Sakura added. ''Hmph'' Konan insisted.

''I know I saw it in her face'' Sakura added. ''What's all over may's face'' Sasuke asked with a smirk Konan looked and smacked Sasuke "Not, that Sicko" Konan growled at Sasuke. ''We mean a suspect''Sakura added. Sasuke quirked a eyebrow Gaara wanted in on this. ''I mean this the girl was too nervous to let her go with her''konan added.

Gaara thought of an idea ''Well, I think we have a problem to solve'' Gaara said. Ischida's hand raced through may's soft skin ''My dear what is it you want to tell me'' Ischida said in a calm voice. ''He's going out with Sasori'' may said. Ischida's eyes narrowed was upset and outraged.

''They fell in love and slept together'' May said. Ischida was enraged by this ''Slept together'' Ischida almost screamed. "And that girl Konan knew'' May said. Ischida raised a eyebrow then a smirk to the face. ''Konan'' Ischida questioned.

May was like Ischids's little spy and her reward was sex and money. Ischida kissed her softly on the lips " Can you explain'' Ischida spoken quickly''Yes, she has blue hair and white flower in her hair eye shadow is blue'' May described. ''Excellent'' Ischida said in a soft is very loyal to Ischida she would do anything for him even if it caused her life.

''I guess we have to pay konan and sasori a little visit'' Ischida said in a cold manner. then a smirk was written all over Ischida's face. Konan was a smart cookie she was not stupid at all once she observe something out of balance then, Konan takes it down. ''What do you think we should do'' Sakura asked. ''You tell me'' Konan added.

Gaara had a unstable feeling a numb chilling feeling for some reason. ''Gaara'' Naruto asked. Gaara stepped back. Deidara gazed at the window like he normally do. Sasori stared Deidara stared at him. ''Do you have this strange feeling'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him ''Like what'' Sasori asked.

''Being haunted or watched'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him ''I don't know last night I had this dream'' Deidara said. ''When you had that scared expression'' Sasori questioned. ''Yeah, I mean I saw...'' Deidara said as his voice began to quake. Sasori stared at him and placed his hand on his shoulders.

''Sssh'' Sasori said in a calm soothing voice. Tears came down deidara's face Sasori kissed deidara. To calm him down tongues danced and battled for dominance which Sasori won. Sasori pushed deidara down gently. Kissed him some more has lips locked and tongues started dance in each other's mouth.

Deidara grabbed sasori by the hips. Sasori kissed his neck so tenderly Deidara hungered for more. ''Mmm, more danna'' Deidara moaned breathlessly. Sasori smiled planted soft kisses on Deidara while he moaned in passion. Sasori went lower and lower slowly unbuttoned deidara's pants and let the boxers fall on the floor.

Sasori smiled. ''I see your almost there'' Sasori said in Deidara's ear and kissed deidara's ear softly and licked the lobe of deidara's ear. Sasori licked deidara's cock. Deidara moaned in heavy passion and heat. The tension build then he started to rub deidara's cock.

Deidara moaned in passion. ''You like it dei'' Sasori said. ''Ah ah danna stop teasing fuck me'' Deidara moaned. Sasori loved teasing him it was one of Deidara's weakness. ''Ah Danna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori smiled he told deidara to suck three fingers. Which he did to widen Deidara's entrance.

Deidara hated that part. ''Ready'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded. ''Do you we think we should check on Sasori and deidara'' Sakura asked. ''Maybe we should'' Konan said. ''Naruto, gaara coming along also Sasuke'' Konan asked. "I will go up first'' Sakura said.

Sakura went upstairs and heard this. ''AH AH FASTER DANNA HARDER AH!'' Deidara screamed. Sakura's face went completely white. Konan giggled ''Music to my ears'' Konan said. Sasori was screwing and stroking the blonde's member at the same time.

Deidara thought this was heaven his hair was messy he didn't care. ''DEEPER HAAARDER DANNNA'' Deidara moaned loud. ''How can say that's music to your ears'' Sakura hissed. ''Sssh, there going to hear you'' Konan said. The bed shook and swayed the headboard echoed in the hallways.

Naruto stared ''Please don't tell me'' Naruto prayed. ''YES AH DANNA HARDER'' Deidara screamed. ''Do the math'' Gaara said. Sasuke almost gagged. ''I'm gonna...ah ah'' Deidara yelled. Sasori saw the cum he licked it with his talented tongue. Deidara moaned. ''I'm gonna...'' Sasori yelled. Sasori shot his hot seed inside deidara feeling him up then fell next to his partner.

''Did that calm you down'' Sasori asked. Deidara nodded and kissed him on the lips soon they fell asleep. Konan opened the door ''Uh...'' Sakura said. ''Let them sleep'' Konan said. ''That's it I like girls now'' Sakura added. ''Why'' Naruto said.

''Two hot guys naked passed out'' Konan added with a giggle. ''That is'' Sakura said. ''Making you horny aroused'' Konan said. Sakura was sweating all over her face red and flushed in her cheeks. ''You like it don't you'' Gaara said. ''Well'' Sasuke said.

''Admit it'' Konan said. ''Dammit, I have two piles of yaoi in my room I can't help it'' Sakura yelled. ''Hmm, I have about a thousand'' Konan said. Sasuke and Naruto stared directly at Konan ''How could you sleep at night'' Sasuke and naruto added. ''I don't know really'' Konan said. ''Your sex crazed'' Gaara said with a sigh.

''You like kinky things huh'' Sasuke said. Konan clapped her hands in joy ''Well, may be I like to have fun in the bedroom'' Gaara said. Naruto snickered ''Remember'' Gaara said in naruto's ear. May came in the house about an hour later. ''Hi, where's deidara and Sasori'' May asked.

Sasori yawned and so did Deidara ''That was a good nap huh'' Sasori said. ''It was'' Deidara said softly kissing sasori on the lips to his neck. ''There in the bedroom'' Konan said. Deidara yawned and was out the bedroom he stared at may. ''What's wrong'' Deidara said softly.

''Nothing'' May said innocently. Sasori was getting dressed ''Bye, dei'' Sasori said. ''See you danna'' Deidara said. Kissing him softly. Sasori smiled and walked out the door. He walked home the room was dark so granny chiyo wasn't home and it was too quiet.

Sasori stepped in the house a voice so chilling and compelling. ''Don't move'' A voice roared...


	10. Chapter 10: end

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape( incest)

4. beatings

**Summary: **_Deidara is abused by his brother and his brother drunken habits he can't tell anyone..._

Sasori blood ran cold then, his eyes squint in the darkness. ''Who are you'' Sasori said in low voice. ''You don't remember me'' Ischida said in his ear. Sasori's eyes narrowed and he got into s fighting stance. ''My toy you took away from me'' Ischida growled. ''Your deidara's brother'' Sasori yelled in disgust. "Now, why don't we have a nice little chat hm" Ischida said as he pulled up a chair. Sasori glance at Ischida that had a sadistic look on his face.

Sasori didn't like it felt like he was meeting the devil directly in the face .''Yes of course'' ischida said in a charming little voice. Sasori eyes glared and he wanted to run away from him. ''Why did you do it!'' Sasori growled. Ischida's eyes grew cold and vicious with a smirk.''Because he's my puppet and I'm the master''Ischida said. Sasori wanted to escape but, couldn't he was tied to the chair. Sasori struggled to break and yelled at him every vile thing you can think of ''You sick bastard he's your brother'' Sasori spat.

Ischida waved the knife around and started to smirk and chuckled ''So headstrong Sasori'' Ischida said. Sasori looked at him and just laugh ''Stop playing mind games'' Sasori said. Ischida was just hearing the boy rants which pissed off Ischida. "Hm, I don't even know what my brother sees in you" Ischida said with a bored expression. Sasori growled and hissed at him "You think that tying me to a chair will help" Sasori said in a calm tone. Ischida eyes looked "Ha! No, I have more in store for you" Ischida said.

Ischida gave a smirk having tools that use in surgery which was quiet odd. ''You see my tricks'' Ischida said as he held up a scalpel. Sasori screamed at Ischida ''Shut up, quit acting like you know everything'' Sasori growled. Ischida smacked Sasori in the face. ''You love fucking my brother hmmm'' Ischida said. Sasori almost bit Ischida ''You fucking psycho stay away from him'' Sasori growled.

Sasori felt a sharp pain in his chest he screamed in dear agony. Ischida just laughed "Well, let's cut that pretty little face of yours" Ischida added. Sasori was squirming and was about to break the chair. "Don't touch me..." Sasori yelled. Ischida made a deep cut on Sasori's face. "There, Now you look pretty" Ischida said with a smile.

Sasori hissed in pain. He wanted to escape and break away willing to risk everything for his undying love. Blood dripped on Sasori's shirt "why are doing this let him be happy" Sasori added. Ischida rolled his eyes "Spare me, He deserves it" Ischida added. Sasori was upset and angry "You are hurting him and the person you are hurting ..." Sasori said. Ischida punched Sasori in the face he didn't want to hear about the empathy card.

"Shut up, you bitch and cry a lot" Ischida added. Sasori was bleeding some more "Maybe I cut you some more you would shut the hell up" Ischida said. Deidara had a strange feeling again. Konan walked towards Deidara "Dei, you look so worried" Konan said. Deidara had tears in his eyes "It's...Sasori" Deidara added as he stared directly at May. May acted like it was nothing "What he's probably okay" May said quickly.

Konan eyed her body contact and facial expression. Itachi looked also "Your lying" Konan said. May was trying to hide it "No" May said quickly. Konan looked at her "Don't you understand, Sasori would be dead" Konan added. May looked she wanted to escape the interrogation she tried to run but, was blocked by Itachi. "Answer" itachi said. May was upset "I'M NOT TELLING YOU NOTHING" May growled. Konan eyes widen and grabbed May the wrist "Don't you understand a boy is about to get killed" Konan yelled.

May's faith was more important to Ischida than, Sasori life which is in a gamble right now. Deidara was so angry he wanted to kill May for this. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck. "TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY DANNA" Deidara yelled. May sat their and laughed "Probably cutting his throat making him scream" May said in a sadistic voice

Deidara felt so hurt as tears crept from him his face. "Now, let go...your choking me" May said in a raspy breath. Deidara didn't want to let her go Konan looked and grabbed him by the hand. "It's not worth it" Itachi yelled. Deidara growled Itachi was right Deidara would be a monster just like him. He made her drop on the floor she was trying to catch her breath. "You are nothing but, a snake and cause trouble" Konan added.

Deidara had feel to his knees crying now, he was about to lose his first love and everything cause of what his stupid brother. Konan had to escort Deidara out the room. Itachi's eyes grew on May "How long have you been visiting him" Itachi questioned. May was breaking her contact until, he slammed his fists "Answer me dammit" Itachi yelled. Then, her head snapped up "Since Deidara was out of the hospital" May spoken.

Itachi looked at her "And why" Itachi questioned. May sighed "To keep in check with his loving little brother.." May said. Itachi literally yelled in disgust and rage. "Your crazy you said so yourself he hates his brother you hypocrite" Itachi growled. May felt the guilt bestowed upon him and it was hurting "I know" may said. Itachi rolled his eyes. "You know then, why the fuck did you turn your back" Itachi said. May fumbled her fingers "Because he is my lover" May yelled.

Konan was hugging Deidara who was crying so bad. "It's okay we will find him" Konan said. Konan brushed Deidara's hair trying to calm him. " Your love is what keep his strength " Konan added. Deidara remembered the night they touched and made love. Deidara smiled as he held his necklace and looked on the back of it and had a engraving inside it. Deidara read out loud _"You are my star, My hope, everything"_ Deidara eyes widen and just started to smile.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in "Hey, what the hell is going on" Naruto asked. "Questioning May" Konan spoken. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked "Why her" Naruto asked. Konan looked "She is part of the reason why Sasori is missing" Konan added. Deidara just had a hint of hope somewhere in his heart. Sasori eyes blurred as blood came down he was in intense pain.

"Give up" Ischida said. Sasori shook his head "You would have to kill me" Sasori growled. Ischida laughed walking around the boy as if he was prey. He angled Sasori's face with his sharp talons. "My My Sasori, So damn foolish look at you weak and worthless" Ischida spat in his face. Sasori felt the spit on his face "I'm not weak" sasori said. Ischida eyes droned into Sasori's eyes and punched him in the face as blood spilled everywhere.

Sasori looked to his side his vision blurred. Sasori ran to Itachi's house. Itachi looked at Sasori. Sasori was losing color ''Oh my god Sasori'' Itachi said. Sasori was breathing heavily his eyes became droopy. Deidara ran out the house his eyes narrowed.

Sasori had to manage an escape plan So, he had to untie the rope which was making his wrist bleed. Sasori had to watch close of Ischida movements. Sasori had to move quick. So, he dropped on the floor and started to crawl on the ground. Sasori got as the blood made it very slippery "Make it" Sasori thought in his mind. Sasori was about to run until, he was grabbed by Ischida. "Let me go" Sasori screamed. "Going somewhere" Ischida said in a soft voice.

Sasori grabbed a knife and stabbed him with a knife that hit his leg. Sasori grabbed the door and ran off as the rain was washing the blood off of him. "Come out here you coward" Sasori yelled almost breathless. Sasori had to run until, he was tackled on the ground "Let go" Sasori huffed. "Fool" Ischida said then, he grabbed a piece of shattered glass. Sasori blocked it but, he hit Sasori's side he screaming in agony and pain.

Deidara was quiet everyone heard screaming. ''What was that" Sasuke yelled. Deidara looked outside and his eyes narrowed he started to scream. He ran like a crazy person knocking things over. "Deidara" Konan yelled. Deidara ran outside in the hard rain "My danna, my sweet Danna" Deidara said as his eyes watered with tears. Sasori was catching his breath. Deidara held Sasori's side to slow the bleeding.

Deidara had to pick up Sasori who was in so much pain but, fell ''DANNA''Deidara screamed. Deidara caught Sasori before he fallen to the floor. Lead him inside the house everyone came to surround the wounded boy. Deidara leaned forward trying to wake up his beloved it ''Who did this'' Deidara asked. Sasori was too weak to speak. Deidara was in rage Konan was trying to calm Deidara but, that was hopeless.

_Shatter glass spreads on the floor. _

_Sasori was weak to move as he _

_stared the evil face I have seen in my life time _

_my brother who eyes shaded with hate and beside his _

_beloved who claimed to be innocent and sweet may _

_thrown the bloodstained knife clopped to the floor. _

_my glass rose was shattered..._

Deidara was so was angry. Deidara walked in the house passed itachi and walked directly into may's room and dragged out of bed. May was screaming and crying as her hair was being pulled out ''Quit playing fucking games'' Deidara yelled as he threw her on the floor. Instantly everyone grew quiet and still

''What are you talking about'' may said innocently. Deidara slapped her in the face caused her to fall on the floor face forward ''I know what your doing'' Deidara said. May eyes narrowed at him never seen him like this. ''Trying to take away everything I own my friends even the love of my life'' Deidara growled. May had tears in her eyes. "DON'T START CRYING I DON'T GIVE A FUCK" Deidara yelled.

''You should be ashamed how dare you why'' Deidara said. May couldn't give a answer. Deidara dragged may to Sasori's unconscious body ''I said answer'' Deidara screamed. Itachi was trying to pull away deidara but Itachi was pushed back by Deidara's intense strength. ''Answer me dammit'' Deidara yelled.

''Stop this'' Itachi said. Deidara was furious dropped may to the ground. ''We don't even know if she's behind this'' Itachi said. Konan walked in the room ''She knows where he is located'' Konan said. May eyes narrowed even further. ''How do you know'' Itachi asked.

''Because she was with him if I'm not mistaken'' Konan added. '' I didn't know he was planned on killing Sasori'' May confessed. "Kill, do you know how dangerous he is'' Konan roared. May stared and cried. ''I'm sorry but I'm loyal to him'' May said silently.

Konan stared May knew she said something really stupid and childish. ''Loyalty'' Konan spat at her. May stared and wanted to break contact ''He wanted his brother to be together forever'' May said. sasuke stared and knew this girl had a problem''You think this is some sick twisted game'' Deidara added.

May cried some more until, a hand made contact with her . ''Hmm, interesting'' Ischida said. Itachi's eyes narrowed. ''Do you think I really care'' Ischida said with a bored expression. Deidara froze completely Konan was ready to strike any second. Naruto felt the vibe from him. ''All of his friends are here now this could be much fun to kill'' Ischida said.

Gaara's eyes gleamed into his. ''Your a psycho'' Naruto said. ''Not like your picture perfect'' Ischida hissed as if it was poison. Deidara backed away Ischida waved the knife in Deidara's face. ''Well, Your still has beautiful than before'' Ischida said in his ear,

Deidara felt paralyzed as he came face to face with his worst nightmare. ''You feel tense'' Ischida spoken. Deidara's heartbeat raced and wanted to scream. ''Did you enjoy that gift I did for you'' Ischida teased. Deidara's eyes narrowed as he saw Sasori laid their sleeping. ''Fear and hate I see in your eyes'' Ischida said.

Deidara clenched his fists tightly and punched his brother in the face. ''This are my friends leave them alone'' Deidara screamed. Ischida laughed at Deidara "How funny and cute" Ischida said as he gained balance instantly Deidara felt a hit to the the face.

Ischida knocked him down and caused him to fall on the floor. Konan stared and realized that Ischida was a sadist ''That was fun'' Ischida said. Deidara struggled up thinking up of the fear screaming and in pain. Deidara took the shard glass his hand was shaking nervously. ''Your the fool now'' Deidara said. Ischida looked and just laughed in his face. "You would be just like me" Ischida said. Thinking about it constantly May didn't want this to happen.

There was something that kept playing in Deidara's head, "Your weak you don't have enough strength" Ischida growled. Deidara looked at Ischida then, the glass shard on the cold floor. "You are not worth it my heart belongs to my beloved it" Deidara said softly. Ischida looked at his brother and his brother came forward charging him. Deidara quickly moved and punched his brother right in the mouth. Deidara's eyes gazed "Look who's weak" Deidara said.

Sasori was resting calmly and peacefully. Sasori was a waken by Deidara's sunny warm smile. ''Did ischid-'' Sasori said. Deidara kissed him and said I love you...

end.

**that sums it up now I'm making another story but it's a love triangle but I was wondering if I should use Gaara or Sasori? Hmm you choose. But, It's a bitter love story between Itachi and deidara and somebody gets coughed raped...**


End file.
